


Chin up, Sammy.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, First Rut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Sam is horrified when he presents as an alpha. Luckily, Gabriel isn’t, and makes sure that Sam knows it.





	Chin up, Sammy.

Sam wakes up hot - slick with sweat, practically dripping with it. It wouldn’t be the first time, he runs warm naturally and although he and Gabriel both sleep naked, their dorm room is like an oven in spring and summer and it’s hard to keep cool. He wipes sweat off his forehead and shuffles a few inches away from his still sleeping boyfriend. The heat is vaguely unpleasant, but he’s too tired to let it stop him from dropping right back off to sleep.

 

—

 

When he wakes again, it’s to heat, and to creeping discomfort. He knows immediately that something isn’t right. His muscles are cramped and tight while his stomach is rolling. The idea of sitting up makes him want to vomit but he lifts his head a few inches and squints around. Gabriel is still drowsing beside him, just on the edge of wakefulness. As Sam watches, his nose actually twitches, like a dog’s. Sam scents him back on autopilot and gets the usual wave of omega sweetness. For a fraction of a second he feels better, and then suddenly worse again.

 

Sam lets his head thunk back into the pillow and debates what might be wrong with him. He decides it’s a fever or some of bug and reflects that he should probably wake Gabriel up, when he’s disturbed by an exclamation- and a loud thump.

 

He cranks open an eye and observes that Gabriel has woken up and fallen out of the bed, and is looking up at him in utter shock. There’s a muffled ‘holy shit’, and Gabriel’s pops up onto the bed again.

 

“Sammy. I don’t wanna alarm you but I suggest you take a look uh, downstairs.” The omega rasps, still sounding half asleep. Sam wants to veto the suggestion on the grounds that he’s sick, and also that it’s a _stupid_ suggestion. But he humours Gabriel out of habit. It’s the easiest way to get anything done.

 

Sam is fairly familiar with his own anatomy. He’s got the standard male beta equipment. Or perhaps he should say was, because what he’s looking at doesn’t belong on a beta.

 

Gabriel whistles lowly and Sam decides that lying down is a very good idea. Because that is most definitely a knot, where a knot has absolutely no right to be.

 

—

 

He doesn’t remember passing out, but he wakes up cooler in body and mind. He decides that it was a bad dream. Gabriel is sitting next to him stroking his hair, and he wouldn’t be doing that if Sam had just presented as an alpha. He would have run a mile. Gabriel can’t stand alphas.

 

“Feeling any better?” Gabriel chirps, passing Sam a glass of cool iced tea. Sam half sits up, taking a sip, and nods.

 

“Good. Drink that up ok, you’ll need the sugar. First rut takes a lot out of you.” He continues.

 

Sam’s world abruptly crumbles for the second time that morning. He doesn’t mean to burst into tears, but suddenly he’s sobbing and Gabriel is hushing him and holding him, just like he always does.

 

“Come on now, it’s not so bad! This one’ll be tough but after that it’s plain sailing, you just get super horny three times a year.” Gabriel’s voice is impossibly soothing and Sam can’t help snuggling closer. “At least it’s not a heat. Chin up, Sammy.”

 

Gabriel wipes his eyes and soft omega scent washes over him. He takes a few shuddering breathes and sits up properly.

 

“You should go, Gabe. You don’t wanna stay here, I don’t know what- and anyway you don’t-“ He stares down at his hands. “Let’s just end it quick, please. I don’t think I can handle drawing it out.”

 

Gabriel frowns and folds his arms. “End what, Winchester? What makes you think I’m going anywhere?” He looks beautifully angry. Sam swallows down an inappropriate, irrepressible wave of arousal. It’s a very strange feeling.

 

“You don’t date alphas. And I’m, well, judging by the knot. An alpha.” He doesn’t feel like one, whatever that means. He doesn’t feel an urge to fight or snarl or posture. He feels smaller than he ever has before.

 

“I don’t date assholes.” Gabriel corrects. “Most assholes are alphas and vice versa. Although you’re acting a little like one now, you’re not an asshole Sam. So why would I want to break up?”

 

Sam doesn’t know how to argue. “But, I’m different to what you thought. You thought you were dating a beta, and I’m... not.” He watches Gabriel roll his eyes.

 

“I’m dating you, Sam. Not your dick, or your knot, or whatever it is you have going on down there. Presenting isn’t going to change the fact that I love you. I mean, if I suddenly switched secondary gender overnight would you dump me?”

 

Sam shakes his head hard. Gabriel smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek. “So, no more dumb breakup lines. I’m your omega, and I’m going nowhere.” He hands Sam the rest of the iced tea. “You’ve helped me through a million heats, so I’m gonna pay you back with interest.”

 

Sam finally lets his anxiety die and sets the glass down. Nausea ebbs away and suddenly, Gabriel smells more than ever like the best damn thing in the world.

 

“ _My_ omega.” He hums, a statement not a question. “I can deal with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
